Big Time Affair
by Yes I'm A Guy
Summary: Logan's dad and Kendall's mom have been dating for a few months... But Mr. Mitchell is still married!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my new story… please review because I need to know what you think. I am still working on big time visions but I haven't had my computer for two weeks and this story has been burning in my mind. Enjoy Big Time Affair!**

"Kids, you need to understand something," Mr. Mitchell started. His son, Logan, looked at him. Although he was talking to Logan, he knew that the other boys were like his sons too so he needed to address them. They loved him as much as he loved them and Mrs. Mitchell was no exception. "This has nothing to do with you guys. Logan, your mother and I have drifted apart. I am so sorry," he finished. Logan took it well and eventually said goodbye to his father. His dad was staying in a nearby hotel and would often spend the day at the apartment with Mrs. Knight; Logan didn't understand why he didn't just stay in the guest room.

When the guys moved into the apartment, part of their vow to always have each other's backs was to one: never, ever, under any circumstances leave each other for a girl; two: never, ever, under any circumstances leave the group for a better offer; and three: to room with each other so that no matter how mad someone was, they couldn't avoid at least with one of their friends. This pact ended up leaving an extra room in the apartment which Kendall was sure to not let anyone occupy. He knew how hard it was to not see one or both of your parents for a long time, his dad having been in the military before being killed. He wanted to make sure that the guys got a chance to see their parents without them having to pay a lot for a high priced L.A. hotel.

Kendall's attention to his friends didn't end there however.

"Logan, are you okay…I mean really okay," Kendall said, sitting down on Logan's left. He swung his legs around and laying them on top of Logan. Logan put his hand on Kendall's thigh and sighed. He leaned his head backwards and rested it on the couch cushion behind it.

"I guess I am about as fine as I can be. It's not like they hate each other or they cheated. I have no one to be mad at. I can still see them whenever I want and…" He trailed off and looked towards Kendall. "I'm sorry buddy, I wasn't thinking," Logan said. He pushed Kendall's legs off of him and slid closer. He looked into his best friends eyes. "I didn't mean to say that. I am so sorry," Logan sincerely meant it. Kendall hushed him and assured him that he was fine. The moment was ruined when Carlos and James jumped on the couch and turned it into a big pile of arms and legs sprawled on top of each other.

While most people would be taken aback by the groups' closeness, it was refreshing to Mrs. Knight who walked into the living room. She only had two kids and yet she had four sons. They had known each other since first grade and had spent nearly every day at each other's houses and every weekend doing something together. They were together even more often when they started hockey in the fourth grade. The best friends were seemingly inseparable. All of their fights had escalated past a few back and forth lines but that was what kept them sane. Countless times they had fought and hurt each other, but they were always fine by the end of the day.

"I guess some bonds just can't be broken," Mrs. Knight said. She smiled at her boys and took a seat in the kitchen.

**Authors Note: So this chapter is just establishing the bond.. sorry if it's sappy or over the top but I needed Mr. Knight to be gone and I needed to have a demonstration of Kendall and Logan's friendship**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking in there with me and waiting these long gaps for updates. Sorry that I have to wait this long but there is a good chance that my laptop could be fixed soon. I have been structuring these chapters with a notes app on my phone.**

Chapter 2-

"Guys I know that Logan is taking the divorce hard but he needs to show up at work more," James started. Kendall and Carlos looked up at him from their video game.

"James, shut up. You don't know what it's like to go through that type of thing," Kendall said.

"Neither do you Kendall, we understood that you needed all the time in the world when your dad died but Logan can still see both of his parents whenever he wants to," Carlos said.

"No, he needs time too. Logan can take as much time as he needs," Kendall replied.

"Do you remember what Gustavo said? He said 'Logan better be here tomorrow or he and the rest of you dogs won't be coming back at all!'" James said.

"Yeah, Griffin even agreed with him this time Kendall!" Carlos inserted. Kendall felt protective of Logan because, even though he was older than them, he was the most sensitive and Kendall was the only one with any experience like this in his life. He felt like Logan needed his protection from everything.

Later that day, James leaned over to whisper to Carlos. "We have got to do something, with or without Kendall's help," he said. Carlos agreed and they agreed to meet later that day in Logan's room.

In Logan's room, Carlos and James set up. Carlos sat on the bed and James hid behind the door, ready to close it when Logan came in and before Kendall could.

Logan walked into the room and James closed the door quickly and locked it on Kendall who stood outside banging on the door to be let in to freshen up after his workout. Eventually he gave up and decided to go shower before trying to get back in the room. When the noise outside stopped, James took that as his cue to start.

"What's going on? Haha if I didn't know any better I would think it was like an intervention or something," Logan laughed nervously.

"It is," Carlos said quietly. "Sit down please, we need to talk," James finished. After Logan sat down, James explained their concerns and the talks that had been going on at work. Carlos said that they were trying to be supportive but that the only way for Logan to move on was to get back to work and take his mind off of things. Logan agreed quickly and tried to leave. He was almost at the door when James stopped him.

"Don't tell Kendall about what happened in here," he started, "he doesn't need to know about this. He didn't want us to do it but we thought it was best for you."

"You thought it was best for me, or best for your stupid dream?" Logan spat back. James was blindsided by the sudden animosity that he was faced with.

"Listen, I meant what I said the first time Logan. We care about you and you know that," James said.

"Whether or not you believe us, you better be at work tomorrow. If you aren't then you better not be here when we get back," Carlos threatened before getting up and leaving the room. Kendall fell into the room when the door was opened.

"I told you this was a horrible idea but you just don't listen do you?" He yelled in James' face. James pushed him backwards and walked out of the room behind Carlos, avoiding a fight.

"Listen, Logan you take as much time off as you need buddy," Kendall said.

"Damn it Kendall shut up! I am so sick of people telling me how to feel and how to deal with it. I tried listening to how everyone said I should be and look what it's gotten us. James and Carlos are berating me for not going to work and you are berating me for thinking about listening to them. I am just so sick and tired of this shit! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT MY DAD IF ANYTHING! I AM JUST SO DAMN CONFUSED!" Logan fell to the floor. He was breathing hard so Kendall tried to help him up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME KENDALL! JUST GET AWAY!" Logan started crying when Kendall wouldn't let him go.

"It's alright buddy, I understand. I really do." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear, rubbing his back. "It's alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Not much to say… thanks for reading this and please review… actually REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**3****rd**** person POV-**

"So that was a bad decision…"

"What was a bad decision; the intervention or threatening him into going to work?" James asked.

"You know what I mean James," Carlos said. Carlos was really disappointed that things had happened the way they had. He was even more upset that James forced him to leave the house with him when they could so clearly hear that Logan needed their help. They were breaking their biggest promise to each other: never ever, under any circumstances, turn your back on a friend… especially when they need you. James interrupted Carlos' thinking.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, Carlos. Logan is gonna pull through this and Kendall will help him. They always get through everything together. They don't even need us in there so don't bother going in to help," he said, sitting down beside Carlos.

"What happened to you James? You can't honestly feel that way. We all need each other," Carlos said, dumbfounded by the idea that James didn't recognize that fact.

"Carlos, I think it's time that you grow up and see that we aren't as close as we claim to be. It's clearly Kendall and Logan, and me and you… the group just isn't the same anymore. It's time to move on Carlos."

"No, you're wrong," he started, "I'll show you." Carlos got up and walked from the lobby to the elevator. He pressed the button and watched the numbers change and go to the second floor, then to the third, and they finally stopped on the fourth floor. He rounded the first corner he came to and stopped in front of a door. He knocked three times and waited.

"Hel- Carlos what are you doing here?" Camille answered.

"I need you to come down to my room with me please," Carlos said.

"Well I was supposed to meet up with Jo when she gets back from work… but I guess I could stop by," Camille said. Carlos nodded and grabbed her wrist.

"Okay but we need to hurry! Text James and tell him to meet me in the hallway by our room. Tell him to take the stairs, it's faster!" Carlos said between breaths.

"Alright! Alright!" Camille screamed, trying to keep up. They took another corner extremely fast and opened the doors to the stairs that led outside. Coming out on the third floors motel style walkway, Carlos looked down and saw James walking across the pool lobby, taking the outside stairs to the second floor.

"Alright we gotta go right now, we need to beat James to my floor."  
"Okay but will you explain what is going on?" Camille said.

"Yeah on the way there!" Carlos replied. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the stairs on the other side of the hallway. Explaining the situation and his plan to Camille, Carlos reached the door to their room. He pushed the door open and told Camille to sit on the couch.

"Just trust me, this will work!" Carlos said. He took off towards the hallway and told Kendall and Logan to come into the living room.

"I brought a media… uh… someone to help out and decide who's right. We are gonna settle our problems right now," Carlos said. Logan and Kendall gave each other sideways glances and decided that it would be best to just listen to him and give in to his whims, no matter how dumb. After everyone was in the living room, James walked in.

"Is this an interv- nevermind…" James joked. He laughed.

"Seriously, what is going on though…" James asked.

"You think there is a problem with us so Carlos brought a MEDIATOR to try to help us sort out our problems," Logan explained.

"Yeah and since Camille obviously likes both of you, it should be pretty fair," Carlos said.

"It was an accident!" James yelled.

"Yeah it was. Carlos, I didn't come here to be made into a fool," Camille said.

"Well that obviously wasn't a problem before, was it?" Logan said.

"Listen guys! We are supposed to be working this out, not fighting more!" Carlos yelled.

"You wanted us to work this out by bringing this ho who can't decide if she wants James or Logan? How did you expect that to work? I swear, do you think at all before you do anything?" Kendall said to Carlos. He was really digging into Carlos.

"Well if you didn't have to side with Logan all the time, and you didn't always think you were right, and you knew what compromise was, and if you could learn when to shut up and stop taking the lead role… Kendall no one thinks of you as the leader! We only listen to you because you will bitch and cry if we don't!" Carlos screamed, getting into Kendall's face.

"Listen Carlos, back up right now!" Kendall yelled.

"You won't do anything if I don't! You are nothing but talk Kendall!" Carlos said. He took another step closer but he was pushed back by Kendall. Carlos swung his fist and landed on Kendall's jaw. Kendall, taken aback, jumped on Carlos.

"Ahh!" Camille screamed when the couch she was sitting on was flipped by Carlos' body hitting it.

"Guys, cut it out!" James and Logan screamed. They realized that there wasn't any way of stopping the two brawling friends.

After about 15 minutes of fighting, Camille leaving, James and Logan trying to break it up, and Mrs. Knight coming home to a nearly destroyed living room, she wanted some answers to her many questions.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! YOU GUY'S DON'T FIGHT LIKE THAT IN THIS APARTMENT! DO YOU WANT MR. BITTERS TO KICK US OUT?" She screamed at them. Kendall, not wanting to deal with the lecture stood up.

"KENDALL MICHAEL KNIGHT, SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Knight shouted.

"Or what?" Kendall said quietly. "Nothing else could go wrong today." Kendall walked out of the apartment, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He opened the phone dialer to call Jo but saw that she was already calling him.

"What the hell happened? Why did Camille call me crying?" Jo said.

"It's a long story," Kendall said.  
"Well explain…NOW!" Jo said, angrily.

Back in the apartment, Carlos explained the fight to Mrs. Knight.

"All of this is because of Mr. Mitchell's divorce? Oh my gosh, I feel so bad!" Mrs. Knight said.

"Well I think it's been a long time coming," Carlos said, holding up ice to his eye. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now and try to sleep this off," he said. He left the room and walked into the room he shared with James. When they figured that he had fallen asleep, they continued the conversation.

"Yeah, Mrs. Knight, I think that we have had some problems building up to this and we needed to let some steam out," James said.

"But Mrs. Knight, why do you feel sorry about my dad's divorce?" Logan said.

"Uh, did I say that?"

"Yes, yes you did Mrs. K," Logan said.

"I think we need to talk tomorrow when your dad is here and Kendall has had some time to cool off. This is a discussion we need to have together, as a family." Mrs. Knight said.

"Uh, okay, whatever you say Mrs. K. I am gonna go to sleep then," Logan said, "James, are you coming? I think you should stay in my room tonight to give Kendall and Carlos a chance to talk tonight."

"Yeah I think you're right," James started, "and listen, I am sorry for telling you how to react and that you need to go to work. I heard you break down earlier today and I was too afraid to come and help. I figured it would be better to just pass it off as us growing apart from each other," he finished.

"It's no problem. Really, it isn't," Logan said.


	4. The boys find out!

**Authors Note: Wow I feel like it's been so long since I have done one of these! I haven't updated in so long that I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot who I was. Bottom line is that my laptop was broken but now it is fixed! Without further ado, enjoy the story Please review and let me know what you think about this story!**

"I can't believe he said no one needs me… ME! It's outrageous; if it wasn't for me none of us would even be here!" Kendall shouted.

"Yeah I know. Kendall you read me the same script every time you feel underappreciated. I'm sorry if it hurts but it's time you accept it Kendall. The guys are capable 16 year olds, they don't need your protection!" Jo reasoned. It seemed that lately she was the only one who could get through to Kendall when he was frustrated. Maybe that was why they had stayed together for so long. Kendall, after being talked down some more, was finally convinced that he needed to talk to Carlos and apologize. He needed to apologize to everyone actually.

He made his way through the lobby, stopping to take a deep breath before he pressed the button to call the elevator. Stepping into the metal box he leaned his head back on the wall behind him and pressed the button for the 5th floor. Kendall needed some more time to think about everything.

Stopping at Stephanie's room, Kendall looked at his cell phone. The time read 8:30 and he hoped that Stephanie would be home. No doubt she had heard about what happened with Carlos and the guys but since she was the only one who wasn't directly affected by it, he wanted to talk to her. She didn't answer the door and after 2 unanswered phone calls and another attempt at knocking on the door, Kendall figured that it would be best to just face his fears. Kendall wasn't afraid of Carlos or any of the guys for that matter, he was just afraid of apologizing. Saying 'I'm sorry' showed weakness; and weakness wasn't a part of Kendall that he let show very often.

Coming to his apartment, he opened the door and maneuvered his way through the debris in the living room. Turning the corner and walking up the stairs, he opened the door to Carlos' room. He stopped for a moment and silently thanked God that Carlos was sleeping.

"I guess all the fighting tired him out," Kendall started, "it's too bad though. I really need to talk to him."

Closing the door, Kendall walked to his room and attempted to get into his bed. Seeing James in there and Logan sleeping on the other side of the room made Kendall feel badly about stressing everyone out so badly. The whole situation really had been his fault. If only he wasn't so stubborn.

Kendall returned to Carlos' room, realizing that he would have to sleep in James' bed for the night. This posed two problems for Kendall: one- he wouldn't be able to think out loud and plan his apology and two- the person who probably wanted to see him the least in the entire world was only 8 feet away sleeping soundly. Kendall climbed into bed and decided to face the problem in the morning.

Waking up the next morning, Kendall yawned and stretched. Looking up but not seeing Logan's posters or his own confused Kendall. He immediately remembered where he was and his eyes shot towards his right side. Seeing Carlos' bed perfectly made and empty at only 7:30 in the morning was extremely strange to Kendall. Carlos was uncharacteristically neat but for him to be up so early was confusing. There had to be a reason.

Just as Kendall had that thought, the smell of food drifted into the bedroom. Not wanting to miss out on his mother's famous, albeit not often cooked, pancake/waffle sandwiches, Kendall jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway. He turned and sprinted down the stairs to see a room full of fully dressed people eating quietly around the kitchen table. When Kendall put his waffles together and filled them with sausage and eggs, he grabbed the syrup and trudged towards the awkwardly silent table. Upon him sitting down, Carlos cleared his throat and got up from the table. He moved towards the orange couch and turned on the TV.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight. The food was amazing, as usual," James said giving Mrs. Knight a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Gustavo and I were talking about some lyric ideas and I wanted to head over early to show him I was serious about them," He finished. "Logan, you wanna come?"

"Haha, as much as I should, I will be there a little later. I have some stuff to catch up on. Unless you don't mind waiting," He replied.

"Of course not, I'll be upstairs. I want to leave before 8:30 though so try to hurry please."

"Guys, wait before you go I need to tell you all something. I made breakfast because I needed you up early," Mrs. Knight said. And as if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Logan moved to the door and opened it.

"Dad what are you doing here?" He asked.

"There is something that Jen and I need to talk to you guys about," Mr. Mitchell replied. Clearly out of breath and nervous, he took a seat on the couch beside Mrs. Knight.

"Yeah, you see Logan," she started, "and Kendall," Mr. Mitchell interjected, "Jen and I have been dating on and off for a few months," he finished. The boys were visibly shaken by the news.

"Uh, what?" Kendall said. "Mom how could you do something like this to the Mitchells? You ruined their marriage!"

"Kendall, stop!" Logan exploded, "stop blaming your mom. It's my dad's fault! Why dad? Was mom not good enough or something?" Logan finally uttered quietly.

"It's not that Logan, it's just that some people need…" Mr. Mitchell started. "…Different things," Kendall's mom finished.

"Shut up! Let him finish!" Kendall yelled. "Right now, you shouldn't be allowed to say anything. I can't believe you. You ruined their marriage," Kendall started to say before being interrupted by the sound of Logan grabbing James and leaving the room, probably to the studios to talk with Gustavo; "and probably our friendship." Kendall said. He turned around to leave when he heard someone speak.

"I'm sorry," he heard someone say. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"It's alright, I am too," He said over his shoulder. He went back to his bedroom. He had a lot to think about but first he needed to call Logan. When he didn't get an answer he called James.

"Put Logan on the phone," he demanded.

"Now's not a good time," James replied. "It's not a good time."

"Trust me, I know."


End file.
